Moonlight
by Dhevie karlina
Summary: pertemuan tak sengaja Sehun dan Luhan yang berakhir penyesalan. "bu..bulan?"-sehun . " ya!, moonlight!"-Luhan "datanglah padaku, saat kau ingin mengistirahatkan hatimu."-sehun. Sehun, Luhan,Kris. yaoi. M untuk kissing.


**PROLOG**

Moonlight

Author: Dhevie karlina

cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris. (mungkin bertambah sesuai alur)

Genre : hurt/romance/and other

Lenght: chapter.

disclaimer: Ini ff HunHan perdana saya.

Cerita milik saya cast milik tuhan. Ini murni otak saya. kalo ada kesamaan berarti kita jodoh (?) FF ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu..?

Typo is my style..

so enjoy.. and read my fiction

Happy reading…..

ini merupakan FF **repost**..!

* * *

 _-Datanglah padaku, setiap kau perlu mengistirahatkan hati mu-_

 **Prolog**

 _"Tuan.. bisa ak ku mint..a t..olong"_

 _"Kau siapa? Dari mana kau muncul?"_

 _"_

 _A..aku ah..sa...sakit...aww.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _" kamar..? Apa ini yang namanya rumah..?"_

 _"Cih.. kau bicara apa.. kau itu manusia bukan! "_

 _" jadi benar ini rumah, berbeda dengan rumah ku, dan ini lebih simple "_

 _" apa kau hilang ingatan?"_

 _" hilang ingatan? Apa itu ?"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"Bu..bulan? hah ?"._

" _ya, bulan. Moonlight!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _" kau ..bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?"_

 _" aku kan sudah bilang aku mencari mu kemana-mana. Lu ayo kita pulang "_

 _" tak mau kau selalu menuduh ku bahkan kau menampar ku, lagi pula aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja aku harus pamit dulu pada sehun jika tidak nanti dia bingung mencari ku"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _kau ? apa yang kau lakukan. Dasar tidak sopan!. Kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan mu , kau pasti sedang terluka memangnya aku dokter mu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _lantas mengapa kau kembali, aku tidak mau membuat keributan dengan siapapun!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _kris? Kau bilang apa?"_

" _i…itu.. kris.. !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _cih.. luhan sudah bercerita tentang ku? Kau terlalu sopan tuan, aku kesini ingin menjemput kekasih ku apa itu salah?"_

" _cih makhluk bumi sangat kuat dan benar-benar tidak mengerti sopan santun!"_

" _sopan santun? Pada mu? Cih.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _mianhae… sehun.. hiks.."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _LUHAAAANNNN…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _saranghae.. luhan . jeongmal saranghae.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _apa yang kau lakukan padaku luhan."_

 _._

 _._

" _kalian tak akan tenang.. lihat saja.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _bagaimana jika ia ingin merubah lelaki itu menjadi peri… tidak itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Terus lah bersama itu semakin memudahkan ku.. memisahkan kalian"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _arrgghtt.. sakit… "_

 _" ada apa.."_

" _aku tak tau… ini sangat sakit luhan…argghht.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _aku tak tau ayah , dia terus berkata sakit .."_

 _._

 _._

 _.  
semakin dekat semakin sakit yang aku rasakan._

 _._

 _._

" _lihat , kau bahkan bisa mati kapanpun.. tapi kau masih berusaha… tepuk tangan ku berikan pada mu.. "._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _dia yang melakukannya… maafkan aku .. .. kau jadi seperti ini karena ku"_

 _._

 _._

" _aku akan pergi dari mu jika itu lebih baik untuk mu"  
_

" _jangan tetaplah disisi ku…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _aku lelah dengan semua ini , tapi aku sangat mencintainya.."_

" _dengar kan aku.. datanglah pada ku saat kau perlu mengistirahatkan hatimu,.."_

 _._

 _._

 _" tak bisakah .. kau melihat ku.."_

 _._

 _._

" _kau tau ia melamar ku… dan kami akan segera menikah"_

 _._

 _._

 _Takdir ku.. benarkah .. ini takdir ku… kau hanya datang pada ku saat kau perlu.. dan meninggalkan ku dengan luka yang sangat perih ini,,_

 _._

 _._

 _bisakah aku mendengar balasan itu dari mulut mu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _mungkin sudah takdir ku , ketahuilah aku selalu mencintai mu,… LUHAN"_

* * *

gimana? di lanjut atau tidak? aku ingatkan lagi ini adlah cerita repost, karena memang aku sudah pernah mempost di page facebook.

dibaca baik-baik prolognya, jika kalian mengerti jalan ceritanya dan -bersyukur- kalian menyukainya , jadi silahkan dilanjutkan untuk membacanya,, review juseyo!


End file.
